


One Night

by theotakuhub



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cuddles, Edward Elric Is A Little Shit, Edward Elric Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, I don’t care if you’re short Ed I don’t have a preference😩, Id do anything just to touch his hair, Ok I’m done saying random things in the tags now, Spooning, Studying, dont stay up late kids you need your sleep or you’ll end up like Ed, god I need to get a life, just cuddles because I love Ed, short.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotakuhub/pseuds/theotakuhub
Summary: I suck at summaries, just suck it up and trust your gut feeling and read this <3I’m not a professional so sorry if it kind of sucksI might start doing more of these it’s very fun :)
Relationships: Edward Elric/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Female reader so sorry to all of the dudes out there I just disappointed
> 
> Enjoy, or not, I can’t make you<3

Y/n never understand what it was that made her so attached. It was nothing special or significant that drew her in, was it? No, that was wrong, there was a reason. 

She always got butterflies on nights like these, things that matter her heart flutter and heat rise to her face. But even then, all good things must come to an end. 

Snapping out of her dream like daze, y/n’s eyes snapped up and she glanced over at the clock hanging loosely on the opposite side of the room against the wall. It was almost two a.m., and she was definitely starting to feel the drowsiness weighing down on her. 

Edward, on the other hand, either wasn’t or was hiding it very well. 

She glanced down at the boy, he was laying calmly with a book held up over his head, which was resting in his lap, flipping to the next page ever couple of minutes after reading over the contents at least three times beforehand. 

She’d lost her train just that fast, taking a moment to admire him while he wasn’t paying attention. She’d always loved that look, it wasn’t like the expressions he wore when in battle or during a situation. So calm, yet somehow so focused, with his eyebrows furrowed together slightly and a bit of a lopsided frown forming on side of his mouth, his nose scrunching up occasionally whenever he was confused or had lost his place, which wasn’t often, and his golden eyes holding such a determined and focused look in them. 

Oh what y/n would give to stay like this forever, combing her fingers through his hair mindlessly, which he never seemed to mind whenever they were alone, if anything he actually enjoyed it, and it was a plus for her since she always loved seeing him with it down and being able to touch it, twirling a strand with her finger a she thought. Hell, maybe y/n was a bit jealous. 

Just a bit. Oh how she loved nights like this, she’d keep repeating it if she had to, she loved them so much. The air was clear, the silence was somewhat comforting, with the only exception being the occasional clinking from his auto mail, not that she minded at all. Everything about his presence was comforting in one way or another, she could stay like this forever. 

“What?”

Or not. Y/n blinked, realizing she’d zoned out again and had been staring. And he’d noticed. Her eyes widened slightly and she averted her eyes from his questioning stare. 

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing, just thinking,” she mumbled, saving herself from the embarrassment of admitting that she’d been thinking about him. 

Edward raised an eyebrow at her, as if she didn’t believe her, but let it slide. 

“You were staring at me and smiling, creep,” He pointed out in a tease, bringing his arms down with the book covering his face and going straight back to reading like it was nothing. 

Y/n glanced back over when she realized he wasn’t paying attention now, sighing and letting out a small, silent yawn. She glanced over at the clock again, as if the time would’ve suddenly changed in a matter of moments. 

“Hey, Ed,” she spoke quietly, trying to get his attention yet again. “Don’t you think it’s pretty late? We should go to sleep,” y/n reminded, rubbing her drowsy eyes. 

“Go without me, I’m not finish,” he responded, not even bothering to look up from his book.

Y/n frowned slightly, her fingers halting and untangling themselves from his hair. Oh he noticed that, closing the book with his thumb inside to keep his place so he wouldn’t have to look for the page and looking up at her. 

“You can always finish tomorrow, I’m sure the book isn’t going anywhere,” she suggested. 

“Give me five more minutes, I just need to check if it has anything useful inside. Time is of the essence, y’know,” he reminded. 

“You said that four hours ago, Ed. Besides, Al is studying too and he doesn’t even need sleep, you do. Let him take care of it, taking a break won’t hurt you,” y/n shot back. 

Edward frowned at that, groaning slightly in annoyance. Y/n copied his movements, giving him a look. Ed’s frown deepened, y/n’s got larger, the two staring at each other in a silent argument. Y/n narrowed her eyes at him, silence filling the room once again for a moment before he gave in, letting out an exasperated sigh and dropping the book. 

“Fine, but just know if I miss something important it’s on your hands,” he complained as he sat up, blowing hair out of his face. 

Y/n expression immediately switched into a sweet smile as she stood up. 

“You’re such a sweetheart, Edward,” she mocked as she flopped down on the other side of the bed, wiggling around and pulling the blanket over her. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever, I’m gonna be behind because of you,” he whined, yet still climbed into bet with her. 

“I’m sure you can take a break from studying for just one night. Besides, you need the sleep, how else will you grow?” She snickered, turning on her side to face him. 

Ed shot her a fiery glare in response. “I am not short!” He snapped, turning away from her as if to make his point. 

“I never said you were, silly,” y/n snickered, and getting nothing in response. She smiled slightly, figuring he was probably annoyed at her, but she loved to poke fun at him sometimes just to get a reaction out of him. 

“Aww, you’re not mad at me, are you?” She said with a small pout, wrapping her arms around his waist to pull him closer. He never complained about being the little spoon, he loved it, but he’d rather die than admit that.

Edward curled up, fighting back a small smile to keep his fake scowl on, still refusing to look back at her. 

“Go to sleep, y/n.”

“Love you too, Ed.”


End file.
